


The Dress

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/M, Kallura Smut Month 2019, LetKalluraFuck2k19, No Plot/Plotless, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, THIRSTY ALLURA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: For Kallura Smut Month 2019, day 2, prompt "Public Spaces". "It was supposed to be a formal dinner celebrating another decaphoeb of peace. Allura chose to attend wearing a pretty revealing dress. It was a dark blue dress that emphasized her curves, arms, her cleavage and her back, but stopped just short of being too revealing. She did wear a cape on the way to the proceedings, but that didn’t matter to Keith. He was convinced she wore the dress just to grab his attention."





	The Dress

It was supposed to be a formal dinner celebrating another decaphoeb of peace. Allura chose to attend wearing a pretty revealing dress. It was a dark blue dress that emphasized her curves, arms, her cleavage and her back, but stopped just short of being  _too_ revealing. She did wear a cape on the way to the proceedings, but that didn’t matter to Keith. He was convinced she wore the dress just to grab  _his_ attention.

The first piece of evidence he had was how she gazed at him when she arrived at the gala. The way she gazed at him was subtle, but searing, sultry, sensual and seductive. They caught each other’s gaze when he entered the gala amidst a dense throng of people, but teammates’ intuition, and a little something extra, enabled them to spot each other in this throng. The moment Keith made eye contact with her, he felt his heart skip a beat and increase its tempo. What sealed it was the way she smiled at him—like she wanted him right here and now but had to wait because they were at a very public event.

That didn’t stop him from pulling on the collar of his Blade uniform, which itself left little to the imagination, according to some. Ezor and Zethrid were not among that group. Pushing the image of her expression out of his mind, he led his Blade comrades to their table, but not before catching a glimpse of a wink and a blow kiss she shot in his direction.

The second piece of evidence was when she walked by his table during the pre-speech dinner portion. She worked the room, greeting diplomats and dignitaries from across the universe, when she came upon his table.

As if on cue, right as she was approaching the table and she could see Keith, she “accidentally” unhitched the cape, letting it fall to the ground and giving Keith a full view. His eyes widened at the sight of her dress and the way it emphasized her sex appeal, as noted earlier. Then, she turned around, exposing her back to him. His eyes widened and he almost forgot about the delicious dinner Hunk had made. His eyes were glued to her. To make matters worse, she bent down to pick the cape up, giving him an even better view of her ass, which the dress was very tight on. And was she smiling at him? Some Queen of New Altea she was! He sighed in relief when she rose to full height, donned her cape, turned around and bowed to him. He sighed and adjusted his legs, hoping to hide the visible bulge in his crotch.

But she wasn’t done. As she walked past, she put her hand on his shoulder, not in greeting, but in a different way.

Oh, she was good.

When she gave her speech, she was the perfectly poised professional he knew she could be. She discussed her youth, her time in Voltron, her resurrection, and the realization that she couldn’t let the past go but changed her mind. Now she was committed to not repeating the same mistakes that led the universe down the path to 10,000 years of war. She did thank the Blade of Marmora for their humanitarian (for lack of a better term) and peacekeeping work, but didn’t mention the missions she’d been on, both humanitarian and clandestine. Keith was impressed. She’d grown so much since the time when she was in a very dark place that led to her unnecessary death. That was no longer the case. She was indeed a Queen.

Then, as she was stepping off the stage, someone handed a note to him. He opened it up and his jaw almost dropped. It read,

_Meet me in the hallway outside the ballroom in 5 dobashes_

_\--Allura_

He wondered why she sent him that note. Couldn’t she have just gotten his attention? Then he remembered that she  _had_ been trying to get his attention, which annoyed him. Looking up, he glimpsed her slipping out of the ballroom while the next speaker stepped up to the dais.

“Excuse me,” he said. None of his Blade colleagues objected, and since he wasn’t scheduled to speak tonight, it didn’t matter.

He found her in another hallway outside the ballroom. Once she saw him, she rushed up to him, through his arms around his neck, kissed him hungrily and pulled him into that hallway. Keith kissed back just as hungrily, hissing as he opened his mouth so they could have a little tongue wrestling match. He pushed her against the wall and grabbed her nice, firm ass. He could feel it right through the material of her dress.

“You wore this for me,” he said.

“Of course,” she answered. She raised her head and he kissed and bit at her neck. She quietly moaned. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” he answered. He took his hand off her butt, removed his glove and stroked her back. She moaned again. He pressed his crotch against hers. She groaned. Then he grabbed her left tit and squeezed. Her moans turned into laughter. Then she grabbed his crotch, giving his hardness a squeeze. He groaned, and she could see that his sclera had momentarily turned yellow for an instant.

“Down, boy,” she chuckled.

“This was  _your_  idea,” he hissed. He reached down and stroked her crotch. She chocked back a gasp in her throat.

“Oh  _quiznak_  yes!” she hissed. She grabbed his cheeks, crushed their lips together, wrapped a leg around his waist and reached down to grab a different cheek. He groaned when she squeezed.

“We’re going… to get… caught,” he said in between kisses.

“So what?” she asked.

“I can’t take your dress off right now,” he said.

“But I wore it just for you to tear off!”

“Do you have a hotel room?” he asked.

“Yes,” she answered. “The event’s almost over, no one will notice we’ve gone.”

“Acxa might.”

“Who cares?” she asked. “I like her, but I also revel in seeing her jealous of us.”

“She’s not anymore, but she will get mad at me for ditching the Blades.”

“Don’t care.”

“You really want this,” he observed.

“Keith, I haven’t seen you in decas. I want to quiznak.  _NOW._ ”

“Where’s your room?” he asked. She smiled, a big grin showing off her perfect teeth.

The trip to her hotel room was a blur, but all they could remember was that it was like they were always seconds away from starting up again. Allura managed to regain her composure long enough to unlock her room and step inside before she attacked Keith, throwing her arms around his neck and continuing their tongue-wrestling. Keith pushed her to the bed and pushed her onto it. Remembering he had his uniform on, he unzipped it, giving her a perfect view of his sculpted chest. She gritted her teeth and growled lustfully. After tossing the top aside, he kissed her again, first on the lips, then on her neck. He bit down, drawing a gasp from her. He sucked on her skin for a couple ticks before sitting up.

After repositioning themselves so that her head was on the pillow, he removed his boots and she removed her shoes. Then Keith turned her over. After smacking her firm ass, he undid the ties of her neck. She stretched, letting the top of her dress come off and undid her hair bun. She turned over onto her back, giving him a perfect view of her supple tits. He squeezed the left one again, drawing a louder moan from her. The guests in the other room knocked on the walls, but neither he nor Allura gave a quiznak. He bent down and kissed her nipple, leaving a sloppy trail of spit on it, and continuing to squeeze. Then he bit her nipple and gently pulled on it, drawing a louder moan from her.

“ _Keeeeeeiiiiiith!_ ” she groaned. No, she hadn’t come.

“You’re beautiful,” he huffed. Finally, to her relief, he grabbed the bottom of her dress and yanked it off. She laughed lustfully, then yanked his trousers off. She licked her lips upon seeing his dick hard and stiff, ready to pop out of his boxers. Without delay, she yanked her panties off, and he ripped his boxers off. Then she pulled her legs up for him.

He positioned himself above her, right above her pussy, then thrust hard into her. She gasped. She threw her arms around him, digging her nails into his back. It was cliché, but she  _wanted_ to do it. He repeatedly thrust into her, hard and fast. Her gasps were short and repetitive. He groaned like he was lifting weights. Once again, his sclera turned yellow for an instant as he let his Galra side take over. It thrilled Allura to see that happen with her. She grabbed his ass and squeezed. He thrust harder and faster.

“Yes, yes,  _YES!_ ” she huffed. Oh, she wasn’t done, not by a longshot. But she was getting close, and just by the sound of him, so was he.

But it wasn’t enough for her, so she flipped him over onto his back. Without missing a beat, she thrust her hips against his crotch. He groaned, while she continued to pant heavily. She almost cried out but stopped herself. With the both of them squeezing their respective asses, they thrust their hips. They were sweating profusely.

Finally, the dam broke and they came at the same time, crying each other’s names out. Allura collapsed onto Keith’s chest and her hair splayed all over the bed. With the hair making a little tent, she gently kissed his lips before lifting her hips off him and collapsed aside him on the bed. They panted, staring up at the ceiling with their skin shining and slick with sweat.

“Quiznak, that was amazing,” she huffed.

“I didn’t know you missed me  _that_ much.”

“I have needs!” she laughed. She turned herself over, draped her arm around him and snuggled up next to him.

“I’m glad to help,” he chuckled.

“The palace has been lonely without you,” she continued. “If only I could’ve gone with you this time.”

“Well, you know why you couldn’t,” he said.

“I know, darling. Still, you need to bring me on the next mission.”

“Will do, honey,” he said, kissing her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, too,” she said. She laid her head against her fiance’s chest and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Acxa was curious as to why he slipped away, but didn’t press the matter when he and Allura lovingly gazed at each other. She was suspicious about Allura’s behavior, especially with that dress, the previous night. She didn’t want to say anything else, though. She’d heard stories about what Keith and Allura were like in bed and didn’t need to know more. But she wouldn’t be surprised if Allura wore that dress again.


End file.
